


Our Resistance

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: G, Reincarnation, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они искали друг друга на улицах, в подворотнях, по всему миру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shooting_the_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooting_the_moon/gifts).



Время остановилось, потеряв контроль над ними.

Они искали друг друга на улицах, изучая чужие лица, зовя по имени, ловя за руки, проклиная жестокие небеса и поминая старуху-судьбу, играющую с ними в злые игры.

Однажды Бен встретил Мерлина в Гонконге, куда приехал по делам компании. Он выходил из очередного небоскрёба, подпирающего облака, когда в толпе мелькнула и пропала вихрастая макушка. Грудь прошило от невольного узнавания – так сердце билось только в присутствии одного лишь человека. За пролетевшие доли секунды он готов был сорваться на бег, не смотря на сковывающий движения официальный костюм, схватить и никогда больше не отпускать, но на мгновение замешкался, заторможенный едким сомнением «Мерлин? В Гонконге?», - и безнадёжно упустил момент. Мерлин исчез.

«Ты бы просто не догнал меня, Артур», - сказал после Джетро.

Они боролись, цеплялись зубами за расползающиеся края реальности, спорили до хрипоты с друзьями, родителями, любимыми, не в силах внятно объяснить, чего им не хватает.

Как-то раз Джетро внезапно остановился посреди оживлённой улицы, развернулся на каблуках своих тяжёлых ботинок и зашагал в обратную сторону, на ходу закуривая. Недовольный окрик матери был привычно проигнорирован, да и вряд ли он его разобрал. В голове стучал настойчивый ритм «вперёд-вперёд-вперёд», и он шёл, сворачивая в узкие Нью-Йоркские подворотни, прикуривая новую сигарету от старой. Телефон без устали звонил, и он остановился на пару секунд его выключить, а когда вышел на улицу, увидел, как Артур садится на заднее сидение лимузина и шофёр захлопывает за ним дверь.

«Тебя бы просто не пропустила моя охрана, Мерлин», - признался потом Бен.

Они умоляли всех известных богов, клялись всем самым родным и дорогим, сходили с ума от смутного, на крае сознания, ощущения необходимости и невозможности быть рядом, и напряжённо всматривались в одни и те же звёзды в ожидании ответов. 

Артур нашёл любимое кольцо Джетро на мощёной миланской улочке, а Мерлин купил газету с фотографией Бена в Берлине. В Марокко они ходили за фруктами на один и тот же рынок, в Рио видели карнавал с разных сторон широкого проспекта, в Мехико оба отравились бурито с одного лотка. В Лондоне Джетро нашёл на барахолке камеру, сорванную с плеча Бена лихим мотоциклистом.

И проходили мимо, едва задевая друг друга локтями, но не отрывая взглядов от земли. Не слышали срывающихся криков, прибавляя громкость музыке. Пропускали встречи, на которых должны были быть; забывали позвонить случайным знакомым, которым обещали; отказывались от выгодных предложений, могущих за раз изменить всю привычную жизнь.

То ли по собственной глупости, то ли подчиняясь чьим-то капризам.

Прятались в себе, замыкались, молчали, когда надо было говорить, и дерзили, когда надо смолчать, сохраняя холод и отчуждённость в глазах. Поступали не так, как от них ждали, и не так, как иногда хотели сами, скованные обстоятельствами и сотнями мелких причин. И снова звали в пустоту, хлопали дверьми и возвращались. Ходили на встречи; звонили всем, кому должны; соглашались на судьбоносные предложения, упуская при этом действительно стоящие возможности, не сумев разглядеть толком, куда толкает жизнь.

Пока не настало время бежать.

Бежать от мира, от обязанностей и от проблем, от неважных людей и бесполезных знакомств, от навязанной модели поведения и предрекаемой судьбы. Бежать вне зависимости от социального положения, религиозных, политических, философских взглядов. Бежать в пустоту. Бежать не друг к другу, но в одну сторону.

«Любовь – наше сопротивление», - поэтично отозвался Мерлин, когда Бен нашёл его на берегу Авалонского озера.

«Держи меня», - в тон ему ответил Артур, прикасаясь своим лбом ко лбу Джетро.

Последнее крепкое объятие и первое неловкое прикосновение.

Полторы тысячи лет сжались в одно «сейчас». Времени больше нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё одно поздравление с праздником, на этот раз - милейшую Dina Erns ^^  
> Небольшая зарисовка на прекрасную песню и волшебный арт, которые идеально дополняют друг друга, на мой взгляд, и совершенно точно смешались у меня в голове.
> 
> Песня, естественно, Muse - Resistance  
> Арт - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/3/8/3138219/79065940.jpg


End file.
